The Tales of Sokka and Aka
by iiCollz
Summary: Sokka and Aka are twins, of course. One male, one female. Oh, yes. You know what this leads up to. Twin vs Twin in the Hunger Games! Muahaha. With the other characters, I might as well make some stories for them, too. ;'D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The twins' names are not my credit. They are one of my online friend's. I made up completely the rest, though. ;'D**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from Hunger Games, neither do I own Hunger Games.**

 **Rated M for future stuff.**

 **I own all of the tributes that are going into the games.**

Chapter 1. The Reeping.

Aka's P.O.V.

"Sokka, wait!" I let out a squeal, desperate to catch up with my twin. It's too hot, the sun beating down on us. He turns slightly, smiling nervously.

I hear his intake of breath before he responds, "We have to hurry before the Reeping."

The name is just so hard to hear, even I shudder. No one likes the games. It's always filled with blood and gore. I think the only ones who find fun in these sick games is the Capital. But, they're horrid and cruel people, anyways.

"Aka?" he asks gently. I don't reply right away, mind still lost in the future deaths that will happen. So many young kids. I hate how they lowered the ages to 10, and risen them to 25.

"Dammit," he mumbles, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything .."

At this, I look up at him with my unusual red eyes. His face crumples up into a smile. My favorite one. He presses a quick kiss on my forehead.

"We should be getting ready," I murmur once he's close enough, tugging his shirt sleeve.

He nods in agreement, holding my hand as we turn to the gate that separates District 12 from the woods. We slip under the fence that's been dead for years. As we walk home, he tugs me close and smiles at all the Peacekeepers as if they were his favorite people in the world.

You and I both know that I'm the favorite. I sigh when I lean into him, cuddling into his shoulder. I don't want to look at the dumb Peacekeepers.

"Do you think Mom forgot?" he questions me gently. I give a lifeless shrug. He sighs in response, tugging softly on one of my curls. We are about half way from our home now, I notice, as we walk across the dying lawns.

Eventually, we are in front of the house. He opens the door wordlessly, letting go of me. "Mom?" he yells out, looking for her with a dazed look.

I glance around, to see her walking in. She smiles a bit, wrapping her arms around her swollen belly. "Go take a bath, Sokka. You, too, Aka. Took forever to boil up the water."

I'm instantly suspicious of her actions. Oh, what the hell. She has a baby on the way, and her two babies might be taken away to the horrid games. Sokka nods, already gone, heading for his father's room.

Yeah. His father's. I refuse to call him mine anymore.

My mother glances at me, running a calloused, though soft, hand across my cheek. "Upstairs, beautiful. There's clothes waiting on your bed after when you're finished."

I flinch at the contact, not bothering to reply as I walk to my bathing area.

Wordlessly, I strip, sitting down in the warm tub-basket thing we own. I glance around, picking up a scrubber silently as I scrub my skin practically raw. The pain doesn't matter anymore. At least, to me. I all but cry from it. It's not like it's as bad as before. I shudder, banishing these thoughts from my mind instantly.

After I was done, skin stinging, I get up. Sighing, I walk to my bedroom, staring at the dress. Huh. This was my mother's, I believe. A soft, pastel pink dress. Where did she even get this? I furrow my eyebrows as I take it. She walks in the doorway, looking at me with a smile.

"Wear it, honey. Then, I can put your hair in a bun."

I hesitate, before asking in a soft voice, "With my curls?"

She smiles. "With your curls."

I don't smile back, turning away from her as I put on the clothes. I like the fabric, as much as I hate to admit it. It's soft against my milky white thighs.

Turning to her, I give her a shrug when she continues to smile. Boy, is she trying too hard? I think she is.

Maybe I'm being too mean. I push this off my mind, not caring. Whatever. Not my fault. She chose this.

She seems to let out a small sigh as I turn back around, wordlessly telling her to style my hair. She does so, her careful fingers putting up my hair. With only half of my hair in a bun, the rest falls down in long curls.

I feel Sokka's presence - Yeah, I "feel his presence" -. I turn slightly, smiling brightly at him. He doesn't smile back. I step towards him, concerned. Then freeze.

No. Why is he wearing those clothes, I want to say. You're wearing the wrong clothes, Sokka. Those aren't your's. Those are your father's.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," my mom says quietly, frowning. "It's the only nice clothing in the house for men."

I shudder, then force my smile back on my face. "Oh, no, it's fine. Sokka looks," I pause, "great in it."

Sokka kisses my head lovingly when he's moved close enough, taking my hand within his own. It's okay, because if I just .. If I don't look at his clothing, it won't be like it's my dad - I mean, his dad - touching me once more.

"We still have at least an hour," my mom offers, "maybe you can eat something, Aka."

Obviously. Trying to make me go back on my regular, average diet. The diet a normal teenager should be on.

"No, I'm good. We should get there early, anyways," I reply, grasping Sokka's hand in a death grip. He strokes my thumb, telling me to calm down with just this gesture.

I relax, breathing calmly. "C'mon, Mom. There's a lot of teens, it'll take forever," I insist when it looks like she's about to disagree. She sighs, biting her bottom lip and nodding, giving in.

We are walking out the door just like that. As we walk, it takes at least a minute or two to get to the main place. There's already a long line. I wait, and get my finger pricked. Sokka's is being pricked next to me. I finally pull away and walk beside my twin to the line of 17 year olds.

I grasp his hand, and wait longer before our mayor hops up and says the normal speech. Then, it's the other announcer's turn. Fifa. I shudder as I look at her. She has a bright red wig, along with bright red clothing. Weird Capital tendencies. Do they know how odd and scary they look to us?

I slump slightly when I hear her high, frilly tone of, "Ladies first!"

Please, please, please, don't let it be me. I'm a stiff figure, and I glance over, desperately looking over for my mom. I find her, and she's staring at us, biting her lip nervously.

"Aka Jared!" she says loudly. Wait, what? Did I hear that correctly? Some of the teenagers shift over slightly to me. Sokka lets go of my hand, but takes it back, noticing I'm not saying anything, let alone moving. I am a stone.

He kisses my hand in the most gentlest way as I fight to breathe. Some Peacekeepers step up slightly, as if to help, but I flinch at their tries of contact. Fifa, I know, is frozen, waiting. I have a feeling Katniss and Peeta are waiting on the side.

"Aka, sweetie, sweetie. You have to go up there," Sokka whispers to me when he realizes no one is going to volunteer for me. I nod, reaching up to give his shoulder a squeeze and kissing his jawline. He lets go of my hand as Peacekeepers finally lead me to the stage. Everyone is staring at me, as if I were a bug. I shudder, hoping the male isn't what I think it will be.

Fifa smiles brightly. "Now the men's.." Her hand sticks in the ball, shuffling her fingers within the little papers. She takes one small slip out, squinting slightly at the writing.

"Sokka Jared!" she says, loud and clear. I freeze on the spot. Then, watch him as he shuffles his way up the steps, and to stand beside me.

Fifa smiles brightly. "I bet my buttons you two are twins.."

I don't say anything, still in shock. Fifa frowns. "Well, now time to shake hands!"

This I hear. Sokka does, too, reaching his hand across to grasp it within mine. I grasp his hand tightly, staring into his red eyes. Almost like staring into a reflection.

He offers me a tiny smile and the slightest of a shrug, as if to say, "I knew this would happen sometime". I don't say anything, because I had really hoped and wished on every star that this wouldn't happen.

That I wouldn't have to kill my twin in the end.

A/N: So, how do ya like it so far! ;'D

Always, review!

~iiCollz.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ayye! Thanks for reviewing, glittergirl20!**

 **My Response: I also thought of that when my friend first told me the name, hahaha. I'll try not to follow the cliches, either, lmao. And, the Hunger Games is just the same as it is in the books. It's technically the Capital's way of showing the dark days once more to each District. And, the age changed because I decided to make my own little rules. In my opinion, I don't really think a 25 year old is able to beat up a little kid. It depends which District you are in, really. The 25 year old could have no experience in killing, while these little kids do. And, yeah, most defineately going into the drama later. You'll see in future stories.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing, again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I only own all the tributes, and their mentors. Most of the capital people are mine.**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 2. Goodbye.

Aka's P.O.V.

I can't believe this is happening. Why? I shudder as Fifa continues talking, glancing over. I guess I did expect Katniss and Peeta, but they are not there. I tilt my head, realizing they have died so long ago. I ruffle my hair quietly.

Sokka glances over at me, abusing his bottom lip with his teeth. He glances back at the crowd, straightening slightly.

Finally, Fifa looks up at the crowd. "So, applause for our new victors for District 12!" It's almost like a command. Despite that, there is no applause to be heard. I think this is because they don't accept it.

I stare at my mother, for once wanting to wrap my skinny arms around her waist, being careful of the baby, of course.

"Alright, then. Well, let's go!" With those words still ringing and echoing throughout everyone's ears, we turn slightly. Then, we see one thing. One single person, three fingers pressed to their lips, raised high up in the air. It is very old, back when Katniss and Peeta were still alive. That was at least 25 years ago.

I never paid attention to who was our President now. All I know, or come to notice, is that Katniss, Peeta, and President Snow are dead.

I'm not paying attention to wear I'm walking, I realize. I notice this when I feel Sokka squeezing my hand gently..

When did we get here?

I'm glancing around the room, eyebrows raised slightly. I hold onto my twin's hand, sighing softly as Fifa led us to another room, babbling about how exciting this Hunger Games will be.

She leads Sokka to another room, and I'm left alone. We didn't want to be separated. My breath comes in short pants as I glance around. What happens now? What's happening? More questions are running through my mind before I see my mother step through the doors.

Ah.

We're saying .. Goodbye.

As this dawns on me, I realize I'm huddled under my mom's arm, since that was the only area my small body could fit. I curl into her side, letting me cry out.

"Oh, sweetheart," she whispers, kneeling down in front of me. She strokes my cheek in the most gentle way, I can't help but to stare at her. I sniffle.

"I-I'm sorry," I blubber out. She simply wipes my tears away, shaking her head.

"Don't apologize," she says, "I should be the one apologizing."

A Peacekeeper enters the room, stating that we have less than a minute left.

"I love you, Aka," my mother rushes out.

"I-I love you too," I whispers, trembling. She gets up with slight difficulty, giving me a gentle kiss on the head before she's pulled away, and out of the room.

Great. Now, I'll just have to stain the velvet pillows with my tears. Now, I'm regretting everything I've ever said to her. Well, it was her fault. I shake my head, glancing around.

Oh, yeah. No one else was supposed to see me. No one else knows me. I sigh softly, trembling.

"Miss Jared, get up." It's anothe Peacekeeper, demanding me to go. I listen to him, keeping my head down. He rests his hand on my small back, guiding me. I'm led to a car train thing, glancing around.

Fifa is waiting for me. She smiles brightly. "Sokka should be here shortly! I believe he has quite a few people saying goodbye to."

I shrug in response, sighing. Of course. I already know he has more friends than me. I sigh softly, ruffling my hair once more. "Okay," I murmur when she stares at me.

I'm waiting for Sokka at the table, wrinkling my nose at the food. It all looks too rich, too fluffy, too .. fake. Just then, I spot my twin walking in. He seems to be fighting tears, but I can only see it, I think.

"Hey," I say. My eyes must be rimmed with red. He strokes my cheek, offering me a small smile. He strokes my hair, sighing.

"Hi, sweetheart," he finally replies, pressing a kiss to my temple. "You been crying?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, cuddling into his side. "Hahaha, no, you're kidding, right?" I reply, furrowing my eyebrows slightly as I glance up.

This brings to him chuckling, which leads me into a small giggle. His laugh, his smile.. My twin just makes me smile.

Our mentor comes in. It's a girl, with a shaved head. She blinks at us, frowning slightly as she sits down across from us. It looks like she's been drinking, maybe getting high in her bedroom. She sure smells like it.

I sit up, wrinkling my nose once more. But, not from the fake foods. From the scent her body was giving off.

"So, uh.." Sokka pauses, biting his lip slightly.

She squints at him. "How do you survive?" she asks for him, tilting her head. Her dark skin contrasted well with her eye color, I notice.

Sokka nods in response. She glances over at me for a moment, raising her eyebrows. ".. Ulch. Twins." She swiftly takes a cinnamon roll from the table, popping the whole thing in her mouth.

It makes me sick just thinking of the sweet, fluffy texture.

"So, first things first." She stares at us with her caramel colored eyes. "You survive."

I can't help but to scoff. She looks at me, eyes narrowed. I narrow my eyes right back at her. "Yeah, we know that we have to survive."

Sokka squeezes my shoulder a little too hard, obviously saying I needed to tone it down. "What dear Aka," he squinted at me briefly, "is.. Well, how?"

I flinch, sighing. Really, it was more like a huff. I tried to make up for being all emotional earlier, okay?

"Water is your new best friend," she says simply, shrugging. "Ya need to learn how to hunt as well," she adds, her hand hovering over another cinnamon bun. It lingers in the air as she glances around, her fingers twitching slightly before she plops this treat in her mouth as well.

Sokka is staring at the treats, reaching out and grabbing one for himself. He offers me some, but I wave it off. I don't want to get attatched to the food, only to want it in the Arena. I sit up a bit straighter now, staring at our mentor. What was her name? I try to think, but my mind isn't working well enough.

Her Hunger Games must've been when I was watching them with Sokka's father. I tried to block out most of my memories with that cruel man. I huff once more, in frustration.

"I am Kiara Johnson, by the way," she states, as if she were to be reading my mind. I nod in response, biting my lip. I don't want anything to eat, and this is just making me sick.

"How come you've never heard of me?" she suddenly questions, squinting at me and tilting her head. My head snaps back up to look at her.

Sokka jumps in to save me. "Oh, she's always forgetfu-"

Kiara waves him off. "I want the girl to tell me."

I hesitate. "I can't remember things well."

She sends me a smirk. "Or, you don't want to remember things?" she questions, tilting her head and smirking wider.

I flinch. It's almost as if I'm an open book. I move some of my white hair from my eyes, looking down. It's what Kiara's sudden intake of breath that makes me look back up at her.

"Wait, is that natural?" she questions, reaching out to grab a handful of my curls. I move away just out of her reach so she can't. She drops her hand, and stares. "Those aren't contacts, either."

My twin smirks slightly. "Yeah, it's natural."

Our mentor squints at our skin, blinking a couple of times. "Wow."

Before the conversation dies, Sokka asks, "So, is there anything else we need to know?"

Kiara smirks, shrugging. "You have a week before you go into the Arena. I suggest you pick up some moves if you don't know some already."

I nod, sitting up slightly in confidence. "When do we start training?"

She pauses, "Tomorrow, maybe the day after."

"We will be introduced to our 'crew' tomorrow?" my twin asks. Actually, it's more of a demmand, to tell him.

Kiara raises an eyebrow before nodding. "Yes."

Fifa walks in, her bright red wig still standing upright. Agh. I do not understand how and why they do it. They ruin their skin, adding 100 pounds of makeup just on their face. Putting on ridiculous clothing, wearing ridiculous wigs.

I shudder as I hear her begin to talk. "Dinner will be in a bit, Sokka and Aka. I suggest you two, hm, well, freshen up a bit and get used to your new rooms!"

Memorizing this, I know that these rooms aren't new. This car train subway thing certainly isn't new. It's the same one that carried tributes to their brutal death, some to their victory. The room I will be in, I know, could be the room of Katniss Everdeen. Where she first sat down, thought about life. Where she first was, where she last was.

I think of her death. It was absolutely brutal. Not to mention Peeta's face when he saw her.

She was in a tree. It was down to the final 8. I shudder, wondering how I remember this. It's probably because she was the Mockingjay. The girl on fire.

I shudder once more, thinking of how many kids die. Many die from starvation, from brutal work, from whippings and punishments. But, there's that 23 that die because of the Games.

I'm getting distracted, and find myself in my room. What? How did this happen?

Huh.

Must've zoned out while Sokka took me here, I guess.

Anyways, back to my thoughts ..

Lying down in my bed, head delicately placed on the soft pillows, I breathe in a gulp of air, releasing it shortly after. I wonder how old these kids will be.

I dread to see a little boy or girl, at the age of 10, walking through the woods in the Arena. Or, huddling in a tree, trying to hide from the blizzard. I bite my lip.

Then, there will be Distrct 1, 2, and 3. Career packs, with the occasional extra fighters.

I wonder how Peeta got into it in the 74th Hunger Games. I ponder this. Probably some reason tied to Katniss.

Why am I thinking about dead people? It's just making me upset. I sigh, ruffling my already messy hair.

What have I gotten into.

 **A/N: Hahaha! Not that good, I know. Sorry. ; w ; More reviews?**

 **Thanks.**

 **As always, review.**

 **~iiCollz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahh, last night, I wrote the second chapter at around midnight because I just had to get it done. That's why there's some spelling errors. ; w ;**

 **My Response: Ah, yes! I am definitely going to do Sokka's POV soon. I believe she might think of a few major ones like Cato, Peeta, Glimmer, and Rue. Maybe Marvel. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet for those, but I'm definitely doing something. And, haha, actually, Sokka does that for a reason. I guess I can tell you guys this, since it's not really mentioned as much in the story or shown. Aka relies on her twin extremely for comfort ever since her father had done something to her. You'll know what it is in maybe two or three chapters, at least when there in the Arena. I get it, though. I would never let my siblings do it either hahaha. x'D And, yeah, Kiara is technically another Haymitch. Her personality was partly based on him, partly me just winging it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

Chapter 3. Filler! *

Sokka's POV

Staring at my wall gets quite boring when it comes to it. All you do is just think about bad things when that happens. Bad memories, bad flashbacks, bad everything. I avert my blue eyes from the wall, turning slightly to look around the big room.

I really wish I could share it with Aka, but I doubt she will allow it. Not after what happened with her father.

Well, my father. She refuses to call him her's anymore.

I decide I'm hungry as I turn slightly, looking around for our little servants.

Or, Avox's. Whatever you want to call it.

I believe Fifa said something about Avox's tongues being cut off as a punishment. That they've done something terribly wrong that their previledge of speaking was taken away.

Shaking my head, I sit up. I wonder how I'm supposed to beat these kids. Some could be very skillful with weapons, while others could be trembling with fear.

Others, well, may look like they don't, but they really do. You can't really trust anyone, considering they could try to kill you in the end.

I find myself collapsed on my bed once more, clutching the thick, silky blanket within my fingers. I really hope I won't have to kill Aka soon. I scoff, ruffling my white hair.

Fifa peeks in. "Sokka, time for dinner!" she says loudly. I flinch a little, staring at her.

"Alright, okay, I'm getting up," I mumble, standing up. She nods, walking back to the diner room, I'm presuming.

I follow her, frowning slightly. This is too much. I ruffle my hair, realizing Aka was doing the same thing not too long ago. I glance around, looking for my twin.

"She's in the dining room already!" Fifa says, turning to squint at me slightly. "Now, c'mon."

I walk faster, passing Fifa and spotting Aka just up ahead. I smile slightly, walking at a fast pace towards her.

She stands up, running to me and wrapping her arms around me. I smile down, wrapping my arms tightly. Protectively, so that no one can ever touch her again. Make her feel loved, so then she will never try to kill herself again -

I'm getting side tracked.

"So, love, do you wanna eat?" I ask gently, kissing her head. She nods, looking up at me with her dull eyes. Memories of her telling me of what happened, memories of just THINKING about it.

Aka hesitates, smiling. "I-I'm not sure." Fifa walks by, ushering us to our chairs. We sit down, waiting for Kiara.

She enters, rather staggily. Okay, she is completely high. She smiles lazily in our directions. "Hey there, buttercups," she says.

Fifa narrows her eyes. "Kiara."

Said name laughs out. "Why, hello there!" She beams brightly at Fifa, giggling shortly after as she sat down, staring at the food as if she was confused.

Scrunching up my nose, I say, "Well, Kiara, do you need help with anything?"

Our mentor waves a hand. "Hahaha! No, no, no, no.. I am grrrreeat!" She says, laughing out loudly.

Aka kind of stares at her. ".. Those pills enough for you?" she asks.

Kiara laughs out again, pointing at my sister. "They're vaccines, stupid!" is all she says before another round of laughter kicks it.

My twin scoffs, turning to Fifa. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Fifa squints slightly. "No, it isn't."

Aka sighs. "Thought so," she murmurs, shrugging her shoulders as she picked up some turkey with a fork, nibbling on the small piece quietly.

I ruffle her hair slightly, going back to eat some more of my food. The Capital foods are the best, in my opinion. I wish they could replace our bread back at home, which was most likely stale.

Kiara's laughter finally dies off, and she's staring at Aka through her glazed eyes. "Well, sugarcube, if ya don't like me, maybe you should get a new mentor!"

"I can't do that," I hear her respond.

Our mentor aks, "And, why not?"

"Because you didn't die."

This brings laughter into the room once more. "Haha, and I wish I did!"

This brings a silence upon our dinner, Fifa already leaving the room.

I sigh, knowing Aka could be in Kiara's footsteps. Aka already wanted to kill herself. Maybe she could be victor.

This is it.

I have to make her victor, whether she likes it or not.

 **A/N: *That was really bad and short, I'm sorry. This is more like a filler chapter, that's why it's so short.**

 **As always, review.**

 **~iiCollz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **My Response to Glittergirl20: Oh, haha! No, the second chapter wasn't even dinner! Hahaha. That was, like, the little snack tray that was placed out when they first got to the train, hahaha. The third chapter was just the dinner, the quick one. The filler. Anyways, haha. I guess you'll find out what the dad did to her, yeah? ;')**

 **Like I've mentioned before, they weren't at the dinner. My story didn't get messed up, hahaha. Kiara wasn't as high in the second chapter, but in the third chapter, she was completely high and giddy.**

 **And, oml, like I've mentioned before, that wasn't the dinner in the second chapter. That was just the snack.**

 **"Just because you changed the POV doesn't meant the previous events can be changed."**

 **Sweetie, I know that. Hahaha. The events weren't changed at all, you might've assumed that it was the dinner. The second chapter was literally the snack tray thing, hahaha.**

 **My Response to Guest: Oh. Yes, Sokka has white hair as well. I wanted them to be reeeally different from any other District. And, oh, uh .. In the first chapter, it mentions that was 20 years ago or something, so it's the 95th hunger games hahaha. And, Kiara is a bit like Haymitch, sure, but she doesn't get drunk lmao. She gets high. Also, in future chapters, she starts showing her own personal traits, soooo.. And, hahaha, in this chapter and in future chapters, you will also see Aka's reason of not eating. Sooo. To her mind, she is not being foolish.**

 **Anyways. Onto the fourth chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

 **Rated M for this chapter and future ones.**

Chapter 4. Let Me Sleep.

Aka's POV

After dinner, we had to separate our ways once more. Fifa says that tomorrow we will be at the Capital, and meet our crew so they can "erase all of our flaws."

I say goodnight to my twin with swiftness, giving him a gentle hug. He hugs back briefly before letting go, walking over to his room. I do the same, my arms limp at my sides.

I refuse to dress into the clothes that the Capital left for us in these drawers. I huff softly, sitting down on my bed. I can't sleep, not just yet. I take off my shoes, along with my socks. Feeling around the dress a bit, I see that I have a small pocket just at my chest.

 _Why didn't I notice this before?_ I ask myself, feeling in the pocket with gentle fingers. I take out a necklace. I squinted at it for a moment, pulling it close to my face.

This was a mistake, right? I swear, this used to be my mother's. I gently carass the symbol that was attached to it. It was a simple vine, I think. Maybe. I'm not sure.

I grasp this close to me. _Is this my token to the Games? Did my mom purposely do this?_ I'm guessing she did, as a reminder of home. _Home.._

I scrunch my nose up slightly, leaning back to lay on my side. I hold the necklace loosely between my fingers, sighing softly.

Closing my eyes, I try forcing myself to sleep, and I guess it works. I fall into a restless sleep.

 _Dream._

 _Aka's POV._

 _I laugh with my father, holding his hand as we walk back home._

 _His eyes crinkle just at the corners, creating my favorite smile in the world. I mean it. My twin's smile just can't compare to my dad's._

 _"I cannot believe you told her that, Daddy!" I say loudly. He shrugs, swinging our arms carefully._

 _"She was asking for it, I swear!" he replies, laughing shortly after._

 _I shake my head. "Still! That's a lady you_ _were talking to!"_

 _"Really? Looked like a big rat," he says lightly, smiling wider when it brought another laugh out of me._

 _I giggle again, swinging our arms with excitement._

I wake up. That was not a dream. More like a memory. Glancing around, I find that I am too tired. I collapse back onto my pillows, falling back into my deep sleep.

 _I always hated them. My chest. It was growing at a quicker pace. I am now 13, and they were already almost bigger than my mom's. I sigh, turning around._

 _"Dad," I call. He resorted to beer for the last week, finding nothing better to do. Walking around the house, and seeing him on the couch, makes my nose crinkle up. He had beer bottles lingering all around himself, and, wow, okay. He stunk. Bad._

 _His eyes perk up slightly. "Ah, hello there," he purrs. I flinch slightly._

 _"Hi, Dad. So, uh, what's for dinner?" My mom wasn't here to cook for us, her work catching up to her quickly. She was out almost every hour, not bothering to come home._

 _He squints. "I dunno," he responds, his voice dropping slightly at the end. He picks up a half-full bottle, chugging it down. I wonder why he would do such a thing as I flick hair out of my eyes._

 _"Oh, uh.. Do you have any ideas? At all?" Probably not. He was rather drunk._

 _He chuckles, a hiccup interrupting the sound. "Nope." He pauses, letting out a loud belch. Ew. I scrunch up my nose when he pats the seat next to him._

 _Cautiously, I sit next to him. I was fairly away from him, until he pulled me into his side. "Dad," I grumbled gently._

 _Almost instantly, he grips my hip. I struggle slightly. "Dad?"_

 _He responds with another chuckle, his hand trailing out to grasp my left boob. I gasp out, instinctively kicking him. I want to get away._

 _His grip tightens, and, oh god, it's painful. I freeze, tears collecting in my eyes._

 _"Sokka!" I screech. "Sok-"_

 _He covers my mouth, pushing me down. "Be quiet, girl, or else I'll choke you," he growls. I whimper, tears spilling out and trailing down my cheeks._

 _"D-Dad," I whisper, "s-stop." He rips off my shirt, cupping my bra-covered breast. He easily unclips it, throwing it behind him._

 _I cover myself, whimpering. He slaps my arms away, taking both of my wrists into one of his hands. I still kick at him, but it's limited. He's sitting on my legs._

 _He smacks my stomach harshly, earning a muffled cry from me. He laughs out, playing with my chest. I cry, sniffling loudly._

 _He smacks my shoulder, leaving a red mark. I try to stay quiet, but when he starts to take off my pants, I really start to struggle. He grumbles out, punching me hard in the gut. I let out a sob, although it's muffled._

 _Quickly, he rips off my pants, taking off my underwear. I struggle even more, kicking around._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, don't touch there, please -_

 _He touched me. I shudder, wriggling a bit to get out of his grasp. He chuckles out, taking off his own pants. I find that he wasn't underwear completely disgusting._

 _I cry, knowing what's going to happen. He enters me, ripping me -_

 _It's not going to fit, I want to say. Stop! T-This is wrong. Please stop._

 _But he continues._

 _On and on and on, filling my mouth and my area with his nasty fluids._

I snap awake, tears streaming down my cheeks. I let out gross, choked out noises. I huddle closer in on myself, trembling as I let out more of the choked noises.

 _It hurts,_ I want to say. _So bad._

But I don't.

Because I find that I lost my voice, hidden so far away and not wanting to come out again.

 **A/N: There we go. Next chapter, they will be at the Capital.**

 **As always, review.**

 **~iiCollz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry. That last chapter .. was extremely rude on my part.**

 **To all my reviewers, I am deeply sorry. I was just typing, and that's my personality. I let it flow, and I am sorry.**

 **I'll try to continue this, although it's going to be a bit hard for me to transport this to the Capitol.**

 **I've just had this major writer's block that'll hopefully ease up. I've been also quite distracted, because I have a concert coming up for band and stuff. Kind of stressful.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

Chapter 5. Memories

Aka's POV

I don't want to get up. I want to stay in my bed forever. Cuddle within the thick blankets, try to shove the memories _far_ away, out of my mind. But it's difficult.

Sighing, I roll over. I know I have to get up sometime, at least eat a small piece of food. Or a whole breakfast. I'm honestly still not sure how my stomach is today.

 _Maybe I can just go back to sleep,_ I think to myself, eyes rolling lazily to the clock on the neat, expensive night stand beside me. _8:32._ They expect me to get up for breakfast at 9:30.

 _Tch._

I roll over again, tightening my grasp on the corner of the blanket. I beg for sleep to fall over me, but like mentioned before, it's just so .. _Difficult._

I finally decide to count sheep, to see if that would work. It surprisingly did, and that was my last thought before I finally sunk into another deep sleep.

 _Dream. ((A.k.a memory))_

 _Aka's POV._

 _"M-Mom .. I swear," I whisper, hugging myself. My gross body, my disgusting, ugly body.._

 _She snarls slightly, "Your father would never do that to anyone, let alone his own daughter!"_

 _That seemed to trigger me. I don't know if it was the words, or her facial expression. Maybe both. "You don't know shit!" I've only heard that word once or twice in my life, it being rarely used in the house. "You were gone for more than a week, leaving that drunken monster ready to pounce!" I feel myself begin to lose breath, and instantly try to calm down._

 _Then, there was a slap. A harsh one, right across the cheek. Stinging. Oh, the pain, both physically and mentally. I've never been slapped before, until this past week. Both by_ him _and .. my mother._

 _"Don't you ever talk about him that way," my mother says, glaring at me with such force._

 _"H-How would you know .. a-anything?" I demand, afraid of her._

 _Where is Sokka?_

 _She shakes her head. "I just know it. Your father is a good guy. I don't know why you would lie about this, and, frankly, I won't have it!"_

 _"That's just what you think!"_

 _Another slap. Harder, in the same spot. It actually brought tears to my eyes. I tear myself away from her, not even wanting to look at her. I tremble._

 _"I-If you think I'm lying about .. t-this .. You're sadly mistaken." I stand up a little straighter, ignoring the tears full of pain and betrayal trailing down my cheeks. "This is a sick thing to joke about, let alone lie." I curl my lip. "If you have the slightest thought of me," I gesture to myself, "Your own_ daughter _, for Christ's sake.." I take a breath, ".. L-Lying about this .. Then, I guess you're not my mother."_

 _She looks shocked. She looks like she wants to cry. And, oh, guilt washes through me, but I know, just know, that I can't take it back. She .. She has to understand._

 _W-Where is Sokka?_

 _Suddenly, her face softens. She cups my cheek, whispering, "I'll talk to him." It seems like it took time to say it, as if it was stiff._

 _I flinch away from her, moving away. I run up the stairs. "Sokka?"_

 _He's sleeping? Really? I sit beside him on his bed, shaking him gently._

 _"Sokka."_

 _He peeks open one eye. "Aka?" he grumbles._

 _I smile forcefully, "Yeah.. Why are you sleeping so late?"_

 _He shrugs. "I dunno."_

 _I laugh, shaking my head. This was all forced._

 ** _End of dream._**

I wake up, panting. Wow. That .. That was a lot. I run a hand through my white hair, hearing loud banging on my door. I flinch, turning slightly to the sound. "Yeah?" I call loudly.

"Breakfast!" Kiara. She sounds angry, maybe just tired.

I sigh, getting up. Quickly, I change out of my pajamas, pulling on a warm, blue shirt along with some black pants. Huh. These feel .. comfortable.

Unlocking the door, I slowly step out of the room. I'm a bit jumpy, flinchy, I notice. Whatever. Stepping into the dining room, I spot Fifa, Sokka, and Kiara. Sokka looks comfortable, but Kiara is just sitting down, with a small scowl placed on her face.

I take my seat next to Sokka. "Morning," I say, quietly. He doesn't respond, simply smiling at me. I expected him to give me a small kiss, but really, I'm kind of glad he didn't touch me. I mean, I love him, but I can't have anyone touching me right now. Not after those dreams .. Those memories.

Kiara looks up at me with her piercing eyes. "Eat."

I want to ask what's wrong, but decide against it. I don't want to get yelled at. Fifa is quietly eating, surprisingly. Oh, she just wiped her mouth. Maybe she's about to -

"We'll be at the Capitol today!" she states, brightly. I kind of flinch at her loud voice, nodding.

"You'll meet your crew, and they'll pretty you up for tonight!" she continues. "You're meeting the Capitol tonight."

I shudder, nodding once more. "Cool," I murmur in a small voice.

Kiara shoves a plate of food in front of me. "Eat," she says again. Actually, it's more of a demand.

I lazily pick up the fork that was given to me, tearing small pieces of the egg and silently plopping them in my mouth, hoping that it won't come up later.

"So, Aka, how did you sleep?" Sokka asks. He's acting weird, to say the least. He knows I barely sleep, and if I do, it's usually filled with memories, or nightmares.

 _What is wrong with everyone? Fifa is the only one acting .. normal._

"Ehh. You know how it always is," I say, in a quiet voice. He nods, shrugging.

"That's how it always is?" Kiara demands. "You're thrashing in your bed every night, crying in your sleep?"

 _What?_

I'm surprised that she heard me. I turn to her. Actually, it's almost as if I flipped around to stare at her in shock.

"H-How do you know?" I ask, shrinking in myself a bit.

She rolls her eyes. "Sweetheart," she says, curling her lip, "we can all hear you. I'm surprised no one came to help you." She gives a pointed glare in Sokka's area, which makes me kind of confused. .. Why didn't he help me?

Fifa remains quiet, pursing her lips.

I can't say anything. I'm not hungry anymore. I bite my lip, pushing the plate away from me.

"You never answered my question," Kiara states, "is that how it is .. every single night?"

I shrug. "M-Most of the time, I-I just c-can't sleep," I admit, "I-I don't kn-know what happened l-last night."

"Well, what do you dream about?" she commands, staring at me.

I stare. "S-Stuff. M-Memories." I refuse to tell her about them. Then, she'll find me a disgusting human being, and I can't let her do that. Glancing over at Sokka, I see that he's kind of stiff. He knows.

"Memories?" she says.

"Memories," I confirm.

"About?"

I shake my head almost instantly. "I do not.. Uh, I-I don't w-want to .. t-talk about them."

Sokka sighs a bit, frowning. It looks like he wants to hug me, but I'm glad he doesn't. I can't .. I won't ..

No hugs. I am glad.

"Let's just eat, yeah?" I say quickly, scooping up a forkful of eggs in my mouth. Mistake. I chew quickly, though, just wanting to have a full belly for once.

Sokka hesitates, before he says, "Hey, Aka. Need a hug." It wasn't a question.

I kind of freeze. "No," I say, swiftly. No hugs.

He nods, continues eating. I silently do the same.

Only one thing in my mind is clear to see.

Knowing that I'll have to strip soon, for three strangers.. I shudder. No. I can't do that.

I cannot do this.

 **A/N: This was more of a filler, really, before they're at the Capitol. Next chapter will be in Sokka's P.O.V.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always, review.**

 **~iiCollz**


End file.
